What's in a Name?
by Quantum27
Summary: Sometimes names mean nothing...sometimes names mean everything. (Contains Phoenix's parents; his mom mostly...)


It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was brightly shining, there was just the right amount of clouds. It was just absolutely the perfect day to take a walk around the block. What was Phoenix Wright doing on this fine day…? _Paperwork._ He himself was finding a hard time deciding whether it would have been better or worse if it had been raining or something. He let out a sigh, lifting his eyes above his computer. His neck protesting, showing he had been leaning over for too long.

It was hard to stay in that mood for long however, seeing Maya and Pearls watching the 'Steel Samurai'. He let a light smile grace his face, before remembering that Pearl had been picking up faster on the show than he had. His eyes drifted to the TV, and his eyebrows lifted in surprise as his namesake flew across the sky.

"Look Pearly it's a phoenix!" Pearl's brows deeply furrowed creating lines in her forehead.

"Mr. Nick is named after a fire bird?" Phoenix chuckled lightly at her confusion.

"Yeah I guess. It's not a real bird though, it's a fantasy one."

"But why is Mr. Nick named after a bird that goes down in flames?" His face surely fell at that. ' _Goes down in flames. Gee thanks Pearls, that doesn't make me rethink any of my life choices at all.'_

Maya put a hand to her chin. "Hmm, I dunno. Why are you named that, Nick?"

Phoenix was about to say something when a memory arose. It was distant and foggy but...it proposed a very similar circumstance.

* * *

" _And in reading we were learning about fantasy. It wasn't really interesting until we learned about the um...phoenix." Phoenix finished slightly embarrassed. His mom looked over her shoulder. She was making dinner pancakes. Afterall, due to work she didn't have time to make breakfast, so sometimes they did fun stuff like this._

 _His mother had long hair that went down to her hips, and was lighter than his hair color. Although her hair wasn't trying to go backwards like his. However the shorter strands near the top of her head, stubbornly went backwards._

" _Ah, I bet that was fun, learning about your mythological namesake?" Her voice was cool as always._

" _Yeah I s'pose." She turned all the way around._

" _Phoenix, is everything alright?" She finished the pancakes she had been making. She then turned and sat down across from her son._

" _Yeah I just everyone else has normal names. Like Alice, or Roy. Even Larry and Miles...even though their names aren't that common." He stared down at his feet. "Why did you name me Phoenix?"_

 _She smiled an odd sad smile. "A phoenix is a legendary, magnificent bird. It has the amazing ability to be reborn after it bursts in flames. In other words a phoenix is able to pick itself up again." He was silent for a few moments._

" _Is this about Dad?" Now it was his mother's turn to be silent. She reached over and grabbed her son's hand, squeezing it slightly. In this moment Phoenix got the courage to ask another question._

" _What was he like?"_

" _Well…" She stood up, dishing out a pancakes to two plates. "He was stubborn, always smiling, and had a tendency to dye his hair crazy colors. Also, he could never decide what he wanted to do. I swear in the ten years I had known him, he must've had fifty jobs. Yet, he seemed to enjoy every single one. If he could only just be satisfied. God, I-I told him that joining the army was the last straw, especially before we could get married. We never got married because he was just too stupid to-" She stopped realizing that she had been rambling._

" _Oh. Phoenix… I'm sorry. Your father was a great guy, remember that."_

* * *

"I guess my name's Phoenix, because I can pick myself up again?" It was more of a question actually than an answer.

"Well, that explains one thing, I guess, but that doesn't explain why you have a girl's name!" Maya clasped her hands together. It took him a minute to register the last part, and when he did he practically jumped out of his chair.

"What? A-A g-girl's name? What do you mean?" Maya put her hands on her hips.

"I mean, Nick, is that anyone I've ever heard of having the same name as you, was a girl. I state my case." Phoenix rolled his eyes and crossed his hands stubbornly over his chest.

"When you have evidence Maya."

"You're on Nick! And when I get evidence, you're taking me out to eat."

He deflated like a balloon. "Maya. I always take you out to eat."

"Exactly!" She reached over to the TV and turned it off. "Anyway, I've got to get Pearly back to the village, the train's leaving soon! See ya' later Nick!"

Phoenix sighed as the girls went out of the office. After standing pointlessly for a solid minute, he took out his wallet. He turned to the picture. It was the picture taken of everyone after he had defended Edgeworth. He took it out, revealing not one, but two picture underneath. The one beneath it, was of him and Dahlia. After letting out an involuntary shiver, he looked at the last picture.

It was a picture of his mom. She was standing; in the middle of laughing probably. Next to her was tall man with rainbow colored hair.

 _QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ_

 _Hahaha, anyway, when I first starting reading fanfics in this fandom, I noticed there's nothing about his parents. Like they're barely mentioned, no one bats an eye. I suppose you could assume he had a 'normal' childhood...but._

 _Anyway because this is shorter here's some headcanons._

 _Phoenix is slightly jealous of Edgeworth, because he got to know his dad._

 _He has the best grandparents ever, and his grandma made his original blue suits._

 _His mom disapproved when he decided to switch his career from artist to lawyer in school. Their relationship has been rocky ever since, but that's mostly because the change reminded her of his dad._

 _That's it. Please Review!_


End file.
